legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Uber Sets
Uber sets are a set of armor from a specific final boss in a Raid Instance. Some uber sets are tougher to get than others. They are merely better than Tier 7, and are godly in rarity. They are incredibly tough to get, and most sets when finished, have procs for the user. How to obtain an Uber set Uber Sets are obtainable through raids. They are extremely hard to get, and it takes a bit of luck, as well as focus and determination, in order to get one of these sets. In fact, some raiders, guilds, or individual players may even complete any expansion without even seeing one drop, yet alone held by someone else. It is because of their extreme rarity they are heavily treasured. Uber Sets have set effects that greatly aid raiders and they also have stats that nearly rival majestic weapons or items. With the release of A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, Uber sets now drop off each boss. The boss has an increased chance to drop them. However, the shields and weapons drop off the final boss only. #Uber Sets only drop in raids, such as Eldjorn or Elementcore. Each raid has a different set per raid that has it's own pieces, passive effect, and weapon. All the drop rates are the same. #In the original LL and TWR, Uber Sets scaled in power and difficulty. In RoG, all Ubers are now universal in item level and stats, having the exact same stat total but altered in each one, per expansion (RoG Uber Sets have better stats than TWR sets, so players don't wear them for their whole career). For example, one set may have higher DEF, but another may have higher ATK. This gives class variation for sets even though it's not necessary. #Uber Sets are not of any armor value. Any class can wield them to maximum effectiveness. The only thing that changes is the weapon and/or shield. Different classes will have different effectivenesses with these weapons. #Each set has a passive effect that requires the helm, shoulders, chest, legs, gloves, boots, and cape to activate. The weapon and/or shield is not needed. The weapon itself has an uber special ability that is independent. The shield is for additional stats. #Uber Set items have a 0.5-1% drop rate, dependent on difficulty. Hardcore Mode increases the drop rate due to the Raid Skulls being activated. However, equipping any uber item gives you a passive that is unremovable when the item is equipped. It gives you a 100% chance to get another uber item by running the instance again. This passive stacks up to five times. This means on the next run the drop rate will increase to 2%, then 4%, 6%, 8%, 10%. #Uber items are BaW (bind at will) so they can be traded on the Auction House or King's Exchange, or in general trade. Bind at Will means the player has the choice to make the item bound in case they accidentally sell it. Generally, uber items sell for massive amounts of gold, even platinum. #As the LL staff describe: "Wielding an uber set piece means three things; you'll have an increased chance of getting another of the same piece in the same raid, you don't need to replace it unless you have another uber piece in the same slot, and you'll also be the envy of every raider." Class differences All classes can wear/wield any pieces of an uber set. For the weapons, some classes may have a lesser or greater advantage to the weapon, such as assassins with daggers and warriors with two handed swords. Melee classes have the best choice of Uber set, while mages and rangers have a lesser, however: *Melee classes have the least special abilities *Mages and rangers have good abilities Is there a "best uber set"? No. In fact, if an uber set is strong, it can be countered by another just as equally. Uber Set abilities Each set has a passive ability when all the components of the set are wielded. Even if one piece is missing, the passive will have no effect. Because of these effects, PvP'ers recongize these sets as sought after, and they assist in PvE as well. Trivia *The world's first complete uber set wasn't obtained until just after Patch X-4 was released. A player by the name of Nerfme obtained all the pieces of Fujisaku's Set from Aerous Isle. *Contrary to popular belief, more than one uber item can drop at once. The guild Lucky got two of Ancieus' pieces from his chest in Eldjorn in one drop, getting both the boots and the helm in the same run. *Uber Set items have an item score above fabled items, and lower than majestic items.